


Rip

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Lin still remembers what Kya likes and how she likes it
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Rip

Lin hears the rip of fabric above the chorus of muffled moans and emerges from between Kya’s legs to see that, in fact, Kya had gripped the pillow she had been covering her mouth with so tightly that when she came, the waterbender had ripped the pillowcase.

“You couldn’t be naughtier even if you tried-” Lin speaks up with barely contained wrath as she uses the back of her hand to wipe the vaginal juice she can’t reach with her tongue “Unruly children get to see me at my worst.”

“You say that like it was a bad thing-” Kya answers in a breath she somehow managed to take, her ragged breathing the only sound in the room as Lin stands up and gets her strap-on.

“You know, I missed that about you-” Lin confesses as she steps into the harness “You love to use your mouth, as much as that can be a pain at times”

Kya sits up and get on all fours, offering her rear to her sweetheart while keeping the rest of her body as close to the bed as possible. All Lin has to do is walk up and enter her, but at the last moment the Chief remembers an old classic from the spring of their relationship.

Lin teases Kya’s entrance, rubbing the tip of the fake cock up and down the wet lower lips of her old flame. When Kya is about to protest, Lin’s hand shoots out like lightning, grabs a fistful of the Southerner’s hair and pulls hard, making the healer squeal with overwhelming arousal; so much so that the only reason she is in any form of a vertical position is because of Lin’s strength.

“Old classics never fail, uh?” Lin murmurs into Kya’s ear, the massive smile she has on her face clear as day in her voice.

“Pound me into the bed, daddy” Kya begs and it’s Lin’s turn to lose any form of strength in her muscles. They fall into the bed and Kya’s face all but fuses into the mattress as Lin uses every last bit of her well-toned body to oblige Kya.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Check out the other parts of this story if you haven't, please!


End file.
